


【贾农】花火

by Little_World_of_Rilakkuma



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma/pseuds/Little_World_of_Rilakkuma
Summary: 千层套路的中二少年与心思纯净的实习老师，稍纵即逝的盛夏小确幸





	1. Chapter 1

 

/01

 

 

黄明昊漫不经心地变换着电视频道。

一阵短促的气音突然从浴室传来，像小猫的爪子轻轻蹭了一下皮肤。

他急急忙忙冲进浴室，就看到洗手池前的陈立农捂着下巴，半边是点点血痕，半边是白色的剃须膏。

“唉，你这人——！”黄明昊夺过陈立农手中的剃须刀，又细细检查他下巴的伤口。好在伤口不深，只是破了点皮。因为陈立农捂的地方不对，才蹭得半个下巴都是血。

“没事，一点都不疼。”陈立农故作轻松地弯弯嘴角。

如果不是因为双眼缠上了纱布，就可以看到他弯弯的下垂眼了。本应在阳光下耀眼的笑容残缺了一部分，就像草莓蛋糕失去了顶上的草莓。

“眼睛不好的人还不老实一点。你要剃胡子可以跟我说啊！”

“可是……”陈立农侧头思考着措辞，“Justin，你长胡子了吗？”

对于青春期少男来说，这简直是戳爆自尊心的问题。翻译过来就是：小朋友，毛都没长齐就想帮人剃胡子？

黄明昊涨红脸，差点想脱口而出：老子只是童颜，上面和下面的毛都齐得不能再齐了！

不过这种话在心里腹诽一下就算了，他只是警告陈立农原地等他，就哼哧哼哧地去客厅搬椅子，还生怕陈立农不听话似的把剃须刀带走了。

留在原地的陈立农无奈地笑了，怎么反而自己更像是学生呢。

 

其实黄明昊也没有给别人剃须的经验，他回想了一下电视剧里理发店师傅的操作，攥着剃须刀的手不断地调整方向，却觉得怎样都不对劲。

“随便剃，反正现在暑假不用上课，没人看。”

尽管黄明昊明白陈立农是在安慰自己，但还是不忿地想：虽然女同学女老师不看，还有我看啊！他干脆把心一横，破相了就破呗，反正自己不介意，管她们爱看不看。

但是，落到下巴时力度却温柔了不少，仿佛在打磨珍贵的宝石。黄明昊叹气，虽然不介意，但是总归会心疼啊。剃须刀轻轻推开白色的剃须膏，像扫把推平细雪，声音轻柔而细碎。

这是黄明昊第一次近距离观察陈立农的脸，第一次发现他的唇瓣，有着草莓布丁的质感，颤颤巍巍地散发着香甜的气息。

看起来很好吃的样子。

他吞了吞口水，在安静的浴室里显得格外突兀。

 

 

/02

 

 

和陈立农的同居，一半是纯属意外。

意外在陈立农的受伤。

在学校长长的坡道上，骑自行车的陈立农为了躲避一只腿脚不便的流浪猫，从车上滚了下来。身上没有大碍，眼镜的碎片却是扎到了眼球里。据目击的同学说，当时的陈立农单手捂着眼睛，鲜血从他的指缝划落。

第一句却问他：“猫没事吧？”

真是个不折不扣的笨蛋。黄明昊几乎能想象陈立农当时的表情，心脏却有些酸酸胀胀的，像是泡在柠檬水里。

后来他向陈立农求证这件事情时，陈立农理直气壮地说：“如果猫还是受伤了，那我不就白摔了吗？”

于是他开始相信，被卖了还帮忙数钱的人是真实存在的。

 

“台湾人就是矫情。”目击的男同学和其他人吐槽，“说起来，为什么台湾人要到我们这里当实习老师啊。”

明明中午的食堂如此嘈杂，但那人的话语却像针似的准确刺向黄明昊的神经。

如果说有些人带着单纯的善意净化这个世界的污秽的话，那么就会有些人带着无端的恶意污染这个世界。

他反应过来的时候，耳朵已经灌满了女同学的尖叫，自己的指骨染上了那人肮脏的鼻血。

奇怪的是，他完全不后悔。也许是因为感情得到了全部的宣泄，像是戳破了泡泡纸的每一个泡泡，像是推倒了整齐的多米诺骨牌。

 

后来这件事情被传成了各种神奇的版本，因为打人的可是出了名智商情商双高的优等生黄明昊。赶过来的姑姑甚至以为是自家侄子被揍了，连班主任都忍不住为他开脱，而黄明昊却是不发一语。

由于姑姑的坚持，考虑到是初犯，两方协商的惩罚，只是暑假留校观察。

“爸怎么说？”

“放心，小昊，哥哥和嫂子都知道你是乖孩子，肯定有苦衷……”

“哦。”

也许对于大人来说，听话是评价小孩的最高标准，因为听话就等于正确，就等于省心，不再需要自己绞尽脑汁地管教。黄明昊正是这样的小孩。就是因为不需要费心，所以没有人会主动去了解他，没有人会思考黄明昊的一举一动代表了什么。

理所当然地，他们也不知道，对于黄明昊来说，比起暑假还得继续呆在姑姑家，留校察看根本不算是惩罚。

因为这时候姑姑的儿子会从大学回来。看着他们一家人挤在一张沙发看电视的样子，就像看着水晶球里的小人一样，美好而隔阂，是自己不能融入的其乐融融。

虽然因为这种想法对姑姑一家有些歉意，但他倒是乐得不回去。

 

暑假第一天他去找老师报到的时候，发现惩罚其实还算是奖励。

因为留在学校陪他的居然是受伤刚出院的陈立农。

喜悦像烟火在耳边爆炸，一吸一呼都是甜蜜的空气。这像是他做过最荒谬的梦，甚至害怕一眨眼就会醒过来。

难道这就是所谓的梦想照进现实？

“黄明昊同学，第一次见面，多多指教啊。”

陈立农转过来的时候，他才看到他双眼蒙着粗糙的纱布，便突然生出触碰的想法。

那是黄明昊见过最好看的眼睛：眼角下垂着惹人怜爱的弧度，卧蚕不多不少刚刚好衬托出月牙的形状。此时却都被白色的纱布遮挡住了，他实在是太想念这双眼睛。

恍惚间，他甚至觉得自己感受到了纱布下的视线。

于是在最后一厘米，他停住了手。

当然，陈立农其实毫无察觉，还是保持伸手的姿势。

他想说：“我们不是第一次见面。”

他想问：“眼睛还疼吗？”

心中有千言万语，像轻飘飘的棉花，却结实地堵在了喉咙里。他只能红着脸从齿缝里蹦出一句“嗯”。

陈立农听到回应之后，则是晃了晃自己空荡荡的手。黄明昊甚至注意到他无意识微微嘟着嘴，于是小心地回握。

 

他的手，果然很温暖。

他听姑姑说，手心温暖的人，心也是温暖的。

曾经让他嗤之以鼻的理论，此时却显得这样的合理。

 

 

/03

 

 

和陈立农同居的另一半原因得益于少年的小心思。

暑假留校无非就是跟着陈立农去教室写作业，而且还是开着空调的教室。黄明昊偶尔抬头，就能欣赏陈立农趴在桌上听音乐的样子，活像等主人下班的小狗。

于是，他用陈立农肯定能听见的声音，嘟嘟囔囔道：“唉，我今天睡课室算了。”

果不其然，因为视觉受碍而听觉更敏感的陈立农马上摘下耳机，问他到底怎么回事。

“也没什么——”黄明昊拖长尾音，为了让自己显得更可怜兮兮，“就是宿舍空调坏了。”

陈立农惊讶地张大了嘴巴，黄明昊马上乘胜追击。

“虽然晚上蚊子暴多，掌心发烫，一晚上跑去洗了好多个冷水澡，几乎没怎么睡着——但都没关系啦——毕竟现在设备老师又不在，学校有规定不能随便找外人来维修学校器材的——所以，没关系啦！反正就热一个月嘛，还行还行！”

黄明昊看着陈立农感同身受，小脸随着他说的每句话，逐渐皱巴成一团。他知道陈立农又爱出汗又怕热的，每次出门就像从海里捞起来一样，拧一拧可以挤出一桶水。

“不然，你睡我宿舍吧……”

黄明昊眼睛马上亮起来，但还是装模作样地推辞：“哎，可是会不会打扰老师啊？”

“反正我室友回家了，你可以住他房间啦。”

“这样真的可以吗，林老师不会介意吗？”

黄明昊本想再推辞个两次显得自己更有礼貌，可是陈立农陡然皱起的眉头让他心下一凛，立马强行找补。

“不过我想林老师这个人这么大方应该会同意的吧？”

“要不你睡我房间吧。”

两人的声音重叠，黄明昊差点以为自己幻听了。幸福来得太突然，黄明昊表示，自己需要再做十道解析几何冷静冷静。

 

经过一番争论，陈立农最终同意了黄明昊打地铺的主意。但当陈立农以老师身份自居，说要让学生睡床的时候，黄明昊还是很气。

男子汉怎么能让自己喜欢的人打地铺，而自己睡床呢！他幻想着自己壁咚陈立农说出这句话，然而现实却是自己以回宿舍威胁才让他妥协。

黄明昊暗暗丈量着和陈立农的身高差，默默计算还要长高多少厘米才能达成壁咚他的成就。

结果，结果就是黄明昊把半冰箱的草莓牛奶都喝光了。

当天晚上，黄明昊坚持把陈立农先照顾躺下再去洗漱。

等他蹑手蹑脚摸进地上的被窝时，听到了陈立农的轻笑声。

“笑什么啊！”

“你睡地板也好，因为今晚肯定要跑好多次厕所哈哈。”

意识到陈立农说的是自己晚上喝了太多牛奶的事情，黄明昊没有回应，只是气鼓鼓地钻进床。

还不是因为你长太高！他背过身去，听见陈立农笑得更厉害了。在黑暗中，他能想象，陈立农肯定笑得鼻子都皱起来，脸上画上了像猫咪胡须一般的笑纹。

“你是想变白还是想长高啊？”

“都不想，只是渴了！渴了！”

陈立农听到他的否认，更加笃定道：“开始在意这些，肯定是因为有喜欢的人了吧。”

他的声音像呓语般，却清晰无比地钻进黄明昊耳中。黄明昊甚至能听见胸腔里心脏不争气加速跳动的声音，鼻尖萦绕着不知道是谁身上的沐浴露香味。

陈立农对周围的暧昧气氛一无所知，继续说道：“其实我以前就知道你——”

难道陈立农还记得他们第一次见面的事情？

黄明昊屏住了呼吸，像潜入万丈深海，而陈立农就是他的氧气筒。

“我们班上的女同学都说你又帅成绩又好，你的人气特别高，所以不用担心女孩子不喜欢你啦。”

果然不记得了。

他开始沉没在深海里，漆黑而幽暗的深海里。就像自己珍而重之的宝物，对于他人来说只不过是一堆破铜烂铁。

他闷闷不乐地用被子蒙住了头：“我要睡了。”

陈立农敏锐地觉察到黄明昊的不高兴，但对青春期少年阴晴不定的脾气并不介意，马上收住了话头。

“那，晚安。”

黄明昊赌气不回应。他在心中唾弃自己的幼稚。却又忍不住为自己的幼稚得到包容而暗自开心。

“晚安。”隔了很久，他才小声地说道。

而陈立农伸长了手，轻轻拍了拍他。

果然，在陈立农面前，自己可以不当一个乖巧听话的黄明昊。

他想，希望今夜照亮你梦境的月色，也能同样进入我的梦里。

/04

 

 

遇见陈立农那天，是个阴天。

天空乌云密布，像不断充气的气球，等待下一秒的大雨爆发。黄明昊抱着某种奇怪的侥幸心理，出门的时候决定不带伞。

结果，雨还是下了。

他站在已经把伞卖光的便利店门口。从屋顶划落的雨滴连成丝线，像幕帘一般，笼罩着每一个匆匆赶路的行人。有的人撑着伞，有的人拿件外套勉强躲避，甚至还有直接冲向雨中的。他们都是有人守候的，因为有终点，所以才能全力冲刺。

而黄明昊这种回到家也是空无一人的，只会仰着头，慢悠悠地聆听大自然的交响曲。

其实他刚才给父母打了电话的。不过跟预想一样，只是叮嘱他找个地方避雨，要是淋雨了就换身干净的衣服。

 

“哇，雨下得好大啊。”

不知道什么时候，黄明昊身边站着一个人。看打扮，约莫是周围的大学生。他跟黄明昊一起仰头看着灰蒙蒙的天，眉眼和嗓音似乎都被这场大雨濡湿了。

雨声和湿气填满了他们沉默的间隙。

直到黄明昊意识到这个人并不是自言自语地感叹，而是想跟自己聊天。于是出于礼貌，他小声地嘟囔了一句，几乎要溶入雨声。

“是呢。”

得到回应的陌生人就像得到骨头的小狗，不管隔了多久，都转着尾巴兴高采烈地给予回应。

“这边跟我老家一样，雨说下就下呢。”

居然是要聊起来的节奏，明明自己只是礼节性地答应了一声而已。该说是自来熟过了头吗？

也许是因为大雨过于湿冷。

也许是因为他的声音过于温暖。

黄明昊不由自主地给予回应：“台湾人？”

“欸，听得出来哦？”

黄明昊想说聋了才听不出来吧，结果对上对方双眼时，吐槽就尽数卡在喉咙，又顺着喉咙吞回肚子里了。

那句俗套又恶心的话是怎么说的来着。

他笑起来的时候，眼里有星星。

既不是银河闪耀，也不是星光璀璨。

而是那种，夏夜不经意抬头时，偶然会发现的——绝无仅有到也许全世界只有你一个人会注意的——一颗突然会让人感觉到幸福的星星。

他的心脏也许要被外头的大雨淋坏了，不然，怎么会每一次跳动都溢出各种各样奇怪的感情呢？

他马上收回视线，强迫自己盯着大雨。脸颊却不受控制地逐渐发热，明明周围是如此的湿冷。

 

于是，黄明昊第一次，跟一个完全不知道名字的陌生人，在雨声的伴奏下，漫无边际地聊天。

仅仅是聊天而已。

为什么自己的心脏会跳得这么快呢？

为什么会不由自主地想往那个人身边再靠近一点点呢？

 

“这场雨，再多下一会儿就好了。”

黄明昊不小心脱口而出真实想法，马上接收到了对方惊奇的视线。他的眼睛睁得大大的，看起来懵懵懂懂。明明已经成年的样子，却露出这种小朋友一样纯真的表情，太犯规了吧。

“我……我是说……”

“我也觉得。那样我们就可以再多聊一会儿啦！”

眼前这个人大概是有魔法的，他的一句话就停住了自己心中的大雨。

 

可惜的是，把现实的大雨也停住了。

丝线逐渐变成雨滴，而雨滴逐渐蒸发。雨后的天晴有些太过安静。

“和你聊天很有趣哦。”

像梦一样的一段时光，稍纵即逝。陌生人挥一挥手，给黄明昊留下一个背影。他伸出手，抓住的只是雨后的青草气息。

然后他才注意到，这个人刚才站的地方，留下了一个小小的水坑。看起来是雨滴顺着折叠的伞檐划落而成的样子。

他突然生出一个大胆的想法，冲了出去。

结果，自然是一无所获。

 

很久很久以后，他向陈立农求证自己的想法。

“那时候啊，我刚好在便利店打工，下班的时候就看到有个高中生呆呆地站在外头。”

“小朋友一个人孤零零太可怜了。反正我也没事，就去陪陪你啦。”

黄明昊的耳边仿佛再次响起了那天的雨声，他忍不住抱紧了眼前人，终于了结了那日未竟之事。

 

不过，当时的黄明昊并没有预想到这么遥远的美好。

他只是听到自己心中的细雨再次淅淅沥沥地开始降落。

 

直到开学那天，他在升旗台上再次看到那个人。果然，他的笑容更适合在阳光下，能散发更耀眼的光芒。

就算只能这样远远地看着也让他无比满足了。

不过上帝待他不薄，居然还给了他一个接近他的机会。

因此，他要尽可能地创造回忆。

就算是昙花一现，也要记录它盛开得最灿烂的时刻。

 

 

 

/05

 

 

暑假已经接近尾声了，不睡个懒觉怎么对得起自己呢，黄明昊本来是这么想的。但是他今天有更重要的任务，陪陈立农进行最后的复诊。

陈立农本来是打算自己一个人去的，结果不知道黄明昊身上装了什么雷达，在他出门的瞬间突然从睡梦中弹起，强硬地要求当他的人肉拐杖。

在黄明昊的陪伴下，复诊顺利结束了，各项大大小小的检查花了一整天。医生告诉他们，陈立农很快就可以进行二期手术了，他的眼睛终于可以重见光明。

喜悦过后却是黄明昊的嘟嘟囔囔：“眼睛不好还要逞强……”

“主要是预约时间太早了啦。”

“那你得补偿我睡懒觉的时间！”黄明昊充满气势地牵起陈立农搭在自己肩膀的手，牢牢地攥住。比起十指紧扣，他更喜欢包住对方的手。这会给他一种错觉，觉得自己已经足够强大保护对方。

而心脏，自然是满溢而出的粉红泡泡。顶着大太阳牵手，就像大热天吃火锅，大汗淋漓却无比痛快。

陈立农虽然嫌热，但象征性挣扎几下就放弃了，因为他知道，黄明昊有成千上万的套路等着说服他。

少年的手骨节分明，是将要长成参天大树的小树苗，光是触碰，都能感觉到皮肤下蕴藏的青春力量。

掌心相对，不知道是谁的汗液微微渗出。

 

 

“到了！”黄明昊的声音从很近的距离掠过耳膜，他才反应过来，自己在公交上居然靠在黄明昊的肩膀睡着了。

下车之后，海水的气味就迫不及待地扑面而来。黄明昊还是牵着他，脚下从坚硬的水泥地过渡到松软的沙子，潮起潮落的海浪声亲吻着他们的耳朵。

“猜猜是哪里？”

“海滩。”

“这位同学，回答正确！”

也许是因为离开了学校，黄明昊显得更加放飞了，声音都带着些自由的海浪气息。

“等我一下……”

站定之后，黄明昊松开陈立农的右手。也许是夜晚的缘故，掌心的温热一下子消散，就有了些许凉意。

陈立农被黄明昊拉着坐下后，才意识到刚才他在铺餐巾。

“猜猜来干嘛？”

“野餐？”

“答对一半——”

黄明昊的声音突然被一声尖锐的哨音打断，陈立农下意识往他的身边缩了缩。

“磅——！”

远远传来的爆裂声，是烟火的声音。

“今天是烟花节，听说是最后一届了！”

陈立农想起自己听班上的同学提过，当时好像还顺口说想去来着。没想到今天黄明昊会带自己过来，也是巧合。

“可是我现在什么都看不到欸……”

其实他觉得在沙滩边晒晒月亮也不错，但就是忍不住想逗黄明昊。

“这难得倒我吗？”这时，耳边传来悠扬的音乐声，是黄明昊用手机在放《蓝色狂想曲》。

“现在，有请DJ Justin为你进行现场直播，”陈立农轻笑，原来黄明昊是打着这个小算盘，“我们现在看到的是从海面上升起的金黄色的瀑布，滞空时间简直超乎想象啊……”

“这个烟花厉害了，一开始是绿色，最后居然变成了紫色……”

“哇，狗爪子形状的烟花哎，有半个天空这么大……”

黄明昊以前参加过学校广播台，直播起来居然真的绘声绘色像模像样。

那一声声的爆裂仿佛真的在陈立农眼前的黑暗炸开，释放出一朵朵绚烂的烟花。

说不定，想象中的烟火，要比现实中的更加耀眼。

最后是连绵不断噼里啪啦的声音，大概是收尾的烟花。此时夜空应该都被照亮了，海面也一定泛着宝石的光芒。

 

其实陈立农很喜欢烟花，虽然它们的存在比星星更短暂，却盛开得更热烈。

这就是它们惹人爱怜的地方。

每一支花火都是只此一次的美丽。

 

爆裂声停止后，沙滩显得格外宁静，只余下海浪一次次扑到岸边的声音。

“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯——”陈立农故意皱起眉头拖长尾音，果然听到黄明昊屏住呼吸，“语文水平还有待提高……”

“什么嘛！”

“不过，我很开心。谢谢你陪我，Justin。”

 

陈立农还是第一次这样“看”一场烟花，很新奇，很特别。

其实，看烟花重要的不是天空的色彩，而是一起看的人。不然怎么会有这么多人冒着热气，也要穿着美丽的浴衣仰酸了头呢？他们的视线所及并不是遥远的天空，而是咫尺旁人眼眸里的颜色。

花火是只此一次的美丽，而陪伴却可以是永恒的。

 

“是在哄我吧，很无聊对不对……”

黄明昊还没有成长到能听懂陈立农的言下之意，只觉得他在敷衍，因此发出了泄气的声音，像狗狗耷拉的尾巴。

“我可是语文老师啊，别小看我的想象力。”

“所以说还是在哄我！”

在黄明昊看来，陈立农是那种和所有人都相处得很融洽的好好先生。就算是再无理的要求，他都会笑眯眯地照单全收，脾气像棉花糖一样绵绵软软的。黄明昊爱他的包容，却因为他的包容是给所有人的，而有些生气。

大抵，所有人都希望自己是心上人的例外吧。

“你发过脾气吗？”陈立农还没反应过来，就被黄明昊拉起来，不知所措地跟着他上车。这大概是他离家以来，第一次如此依赖别人了。

“什么时候也对我发个脾气啊……”

陈立农忍不住笑了，这要求也太奇葩了吧。“可是我现在就是很高兴啊，有什么办法。”

回答他的是黄明昊枕过来的头。“别动，我都让你枕了。”

陈立农只好调整姿势，尽量让黄明昊睡得更舒服些。毕竟这个少年的脾气，像夏天的骤雨，来得快去得也快嘛。

 

黄明昊从浴室出来时，折腾了一天的陈立农已经蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。

他思考了半晌，还是轻轻地蹲下。在车上的时候他就已经这么觉得，陈立农睡觉的时候也太没有防备了吧，嘴唇居然是无意识微微嘟起的样子。

自从那天后，他就很想知道，那片唇瓣是什么味道。会是香浓的巧克力味，还是酸甜的草莓牛奶味呢？

黄明昊阖上双眼，缓缓接近，鼻尖已经触到了他的气息，轻柔得像猫咪一样。

还有最后一厘米，他就能尝到向往已久的味道了。

不过——

男子汉可不能趁人之危啊。

于是，他调整了方向，吻上的是那个人双眼的纱布。

这是祈祷之吻。

祈祷这双眼一定要重见光明。

黄明昊想，如果亲吻能传递运气就好了，这样就可以把自己的运气分给眼前这个多灾多难的家伙了。

提醒他起身的是蹲麻了的腿，他倚着茶几才勉强站起来，小心翼翼地去卧室给陈立农拿盖的被子。

然而，黄明昊没有注意到，沙发上的人耳尖早已泛红，心脏剧烈跳动的声音几乎无法隐藏。

几不可闻的，是一声长长的叹息。

 

 

/06

 

 

眼睛受伤的那天，医生告诉他，视力能恢复多少需要根据二期手术的状况而定。医生嘛，总是吝于给人希望的，大概是认为绝处逢生比希望落空更能让人接受吧。明明知晓这个道理，但眼前的黑暗让陈立农动摇了。他莫名想起了小时候第一次一个人睡的感觉。明明知道黑暗里什么都没有，却因为什么都没有而害怕。

出院那天刚好是暑假前一天。

陈立农打电话回老家，妈妈的第一句话就是老朋友生病了，她在医院帮忙照顾，然后问他暑假什么时候回来。

他张了张嘴，却怎么也说不出眼睛受伤的事。他知道，说出来的话，妈妈肯定会担心得让他马上回家。然后呢？然后妈妈就必须同时照顾自己和她答应照顾的老朋友。

他已经长大了，他的意外不应该成为任何人的负担。

“实习事情好多哦，今年就不回去了。”

“有什么事就打电话回来，别自己硬撑着，知道吗？”

他点点头，才反应过来电话那头是看不到的。

陈立农自然明白妈妈的苦心，只是他觉得，有些事情，是需要自己一个人面对的。

就当他打算孤孤单单熬过去的时候，黄明昊却大大咧咧地出现了。

他明明已经准备好享受孤独，却突然失去了孤独。就像游戏玩到最后一关，练好级要去挑战最难的大Boss了，真正开打前，系统却给你附赠了一个友方的NPC。

第一反应居然是松了一口气。

这时，陈立农才发现，自己所谓的没关系都只是逞强而已。其实还是渴望的。在困难的时候，渴望身边有人陪自己度过。只是他习惯了沉默，习惯了帮助别人，却不习惯被别人帮助。

而黄明昊，拉起原地踏步的他，漂漂亮亮地就把最后的大Boss K.O掉。

 

就像现在，他牵着他，一步一步地走向手术室。通往手术室的连廊很长，轮椅和车床在他们周围忙乱地飞速经过，飘过淡淡的消毒水味。

陈立农已经不能想象一个人等待手术的心情了。离群的候鸟终于找到队伍，不再需要孤身挣扎，拼了命地长途跋涉。也许在漫长的人生旅途中，黄明昊仅仅是一段小插曲，却让他习惯了牵手的温度。

不知不觉，他倚着黄明昊这棵小树苗度过了充满意外的苦夏，然后发现自己还想与他一起度过萧瑟的秋天和寒冷的冬天，共同迎接新生的春天，期待着终有一日他能成长为绿荫深深的夏木。

四季流转，他却希望身边总有那个他。

 

“紧张吗？”黄明昊今天的声音不知为何有些沙哑，往日总是生机勃勃的他，此时却像干枯凋谢了一般。

于是，陈立农想逗逗他调节气氛：“想到就快能看到Justin了，反而有些兴奋呢。”

黄明昊却似乎被噎着了一样，连带抓着陈立农的手都紧了紧。

还没等他回答，陈立农又说道：“等我手术的时候你赶紧补个觉，别让我第一眼看到你就是一副缺觉的样子哦。”

“……难得进医院，紧张。”黄明昊说话声音极低，听起来毫无底气。

果然，他在试图掩饰什么。

少年在陈立农面前套路虽多，但脾气却敞亮得像阳光下的平原，生气也好开心也好都是一览无余。但自从他背着陈立农偷偷摸摸地接了一通来自妈妈的电话之后，最近几夜都是辗转反侧。辗转反侧后便是做贼心虚地试图掩藏自己的不安。

陈立农默默陪他到天明，今天终于忍不住开口问他，结果却还是令人失望的掩饰。尽管隐隐有不好的预感，他也只能等待，只能相信这场盛夏已经变成了彼此的羁绊，相信他会在合适的时间坦白。

 

不知不觉，他们走进了手术大楼，裸露的皮肤都触到了室内的丝丝凉意，唯有相握的手是温暖的。陈立农意识到，自己马上要进手术室了。

“农农，好了的话，第一眼想看到什么？”

黄明昊没有放开手，陈立农也没有。

他假装思考，其实心底早已有了答案。“嗯……看到你啊。”

“别开玩笑了，我认真的！”手术室外面是吵吵闹闹的家属，黄明昊只能扯着嗓子用力喊出声。

“如果可以的话，想再看一次烟花节的烟花呢。”

黄明昊的手终于缓缓松开，陈立农马上被护士推入了手术室。大门毫不留情地关闭，不甚清晰的尾音被关在手术室里。

他不知道，陈立农最后说的其实是——

“和你一起。”

也许知道了，被松开的手，就不会只余下冰凉。

 

 

黄明昊说不上来什么心情，只是在门口枯站着，掏出了从刚开始就一直震动的手机。

“小昊，到机场了吗？美国这边还有很多东西要办，你转学的事情就有一大堆呢……”妈妈的絮叨从遥远的彼岸传来，有些失真。

而他还沉浸在刚才的时光里。陈立农穿着白色病号服的背影，不像病人，反而更像天使。像天使一样，实现了他高中最后的愿望。可惜，他要离开了，不能实现天使的愿望了。

他背着陈立农接的电话其实是妈妈通知他出国的决定。以前的他应该会开心，不用再寄人篱下了，而现在的他却已经有了牵绊。

挣扎过，不舍过，直到今天他终于明白，能有一个盛夏的回忆就已经足够了。

他故意把出发日子拖到今天，就是为了能陪着陈立农进手术室。尽管知道自己的陪伴也许微不足道，但还是希望陪他走完黑暗中的最后一段路。因为他知道，光明下的陈立农，并不属于他。他揉了揉已经发红的眼睛，好在刚才陈立农看不见自己，男孩子可不能在自己喜欢的人面前哭鼻子啊。

最后的遗憾，是不知道陈立农以前见过自己没有。但转念一想，这样素未谋面的结局其实非常适合他们，毕竟只是两条意外相交的直线，最终还是避免不了分道扬镳的。

他只希望自己就像那日的烟火一般，在陈立农的心底全力盛开过，留下稍纵即逝的美丽，便足矣。

他对着手术室轻轻挥手。

再见了，我的高中。

再见了，我的暑假。

再见了……我的初恋。

 

 

/07

 

 

细白的沙子，被风吹皱的海水，黄昏的天空。

陈立农站在海边，闭上眼睛，感受海浪亲吻沙子的声音。

“不好意思，请问一下，今晚是有烟花节吗？”一对看起来是游客的小情侣，小心翼翼地问道。

最后一届的烟花节大概赚了不少情怀和钱，于是事隔四年又重新办了起来。陈立农微笑着点了点头。

小情侣得到肯定的答复，雀跃起来，又接着问道：“那这个沙滩，能看到烟花吗？”

这个沙滩的夜晚十分美丽，可惜的是，这片夜空，从来没有过烟火的点缀。

陈立农顿了顿，露出了无奈的微笑。“这边可是看不到哦，要是能看到的话，现在肯定已经都是占座的人啦。”

送走了失望的小情侣，陈立农叹了口气。其实当时就应该注意到的，如果这里能看到最后一届的烟花节的话，周围又怎么会如此安静。结果还是被套路了呢。不得不说，少年用丰富的想象力，古灵精怪地给彼此留下了一个美丽而特别的回忆。

 

陈立农毕业之后没有选择回台湾，而是留在了这里，正式成为了一名高中老师。当室友问他原因时，他却说不出个所以然来。

“大概是因为这里的烟花太好看了吧。”

于是每年这个时候，他都会在这片沙滩，缅怀一些模糊而又清晰的过去。有时候他也不知道自己在想什么，居然会想念一个抛下手术后的自己不辞而别的小少年。

当医生为他拆开绷带时，他才知道自己是如此渴望看见黄明昊。他会是什么样的表情呢？有没有按他说的补补觉养足精神呢？会傻乎乎地对着自己笑吗？光线一寸寸地渗入，心脏跳动的速度越来越快，仿佛要飘上天际一般。

他终于睁开眼帘，一颗心却是失望地重重下沉。

“中国好室友来接你啦！给我表现得惊喜点！”

陈立农的眼睛还不太适应光线，但还是能清楚看到室友身旁空无一人。

“Justin呢？”

“你说黄明昊？他去美国啦，你不知道吗？还是他通知我来接你……”

陈立农不知道自己流露了怎样的表情，居然能让一向我行我素的室友忧心忡忡地看着自己。

如果一开始是一个人就好了，那就不会因为失去短暂的陪伴而再次陷入孤独。因为曾经拥有，失去时才更加痛苦。

没想到，更放不开的那个人，会是他。

不过四年了，陈立农的心结也总有了结的一天。

在这里“看”完这个烟花节，这段回忆也许就能被安心封印起来了吧。

 

黑夜逐渐吞噬黄昏，光亮像被大海吸收了一样。远远地，陈立农听见烟火破空绽放的声音。

他闭上眼睛，海风轻轻拂过刘海。

“今年是烟花节第一年复出，还是你们的Justin为你直播——”

已经过去四年了，他的声音和语调却跟从前一模一样。

那年夏日的暑气，越过时空，再次冲向彼此。

那年不存在的烟火，那年的沙滩，一切都恍如昨日。

他深吸一口气，回头。

“从美国回来，语文水平下降了。”

少年的眉眼已经褪去了青涩，小树苗终于长成了参天大树。

他的右手，马上回忆起了对方的温度。

黄明昊回来得太是时候，明明陈立农都决定封印这段回忆了。

 

“嗯，所以我回来了。”

四年来，黄明昊不断向国内同学打听陈立农的消息，得知他没有回台湾而是留下就职的时候，有些看似不切实际的幻想就开始成形。于是，他比所有人都努力，提前拿到学位，父母也只好同意他回国。

而当他知道陈立农每年这个时间都要去沙滩时，就终于意识到，自己尾指的这根红线，另一头的确越过了大洋彼岸，同样牢牢地拴在了陈立农的尾指上。于是，他特地选了烟花节重启的这天回来。

一见到陈立农，自己好像又变回四年前的毛头小子，一心只想给心上人留下美好的回忆，不惜撒一个马上会穿帮的慌言。

 

四年的时光在对视间匆匆流转。

他看雨耍孤僻的时候，他温柔地陪伴，从此住进了他的心房。

他逞强的时候，他又莽撞地闯进了他的世界。

在广阔的地球上，不是其他人，而是他和他的相遇。

何其幸运。

 

 

他鼓足勇气，决定喊出四年前就藏在自己心底的那句话。

“我希望以后的每一年，都可以陪你看烟花。”

 

花火是只此一次的美丽，而陪伴却可以是永恒的。

一期一会的花火，一生一世的陪伴。

陈立农喜欢看烟花，更喜欢黄明昊的陪伴。

他没有拒绝的理由。

“请多指教。”

 

爱情也许会迟到，但幸好没有错过。

 

“Justin，你看！”

今年烟花节的压轴烟花太过巨大，居然在沙滩上看到了其中一部分。

陈立农激动地指着金黄色的火光，招呼身旁的黄明昊。

却被黄明昊扶着脸颊，轻轻吻住了。

爆炸绽放的，不仅仅是空中的烟火。

困扰自己四年的问题终于知道答案了，黄明昊想。

是草莓牛奶味的。

 


	2. 番外：同居生活的A to Z法则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进化完全的套路高手与仍然不会反套路的小老师，腻歪三俗小段子集

**A for Apologize** **（道歉）**

陈立农要求黄明昊为不辞而别道歉。

“对不起嘛农农…”

“哼哼，道歉有用的话要警察干嘛！”

黄明昊无语，所以只是想试一下说这句台词吗。

于是，他一怒之下，就把对方按到墙上壁咚，直接吻过去。

“喂，你干嘛啦？”

“非礼你。”

“报警抓你哦。”

“不是说警察没用吗。”

“……呜……”

黄明昊表示，这招叫做“以其人之道，反治其人之身”。

 

 

**B for Breakfast** **（早餐）**

陈立农自从搬离宿舍后，因为早上通勤时间长了，经常不吃早餐。

然后黄明昊就以为他做早餐为名顺理成章地搬进了他的家。

 

**C for Cat** **（小猫咪）**

情侣爱窝的标配果然是宠物，于是他们搬完新家第一件事就是去宠物店。

“这只猫多少钱？”

黄明昊一眼相中了橱窗的小猫咪。

**D for Dog** **（小狗狗）**

“明明是狗狗比较好吧。”

另一边，是陈立农抱着狗狗可怜兮兮地看着他。

奥义·双重狗狗眼打击！

黄明昊被萌得只能捂住心脏。

 

**E for Earnings** **（工资）**

恭喜黄宝和Tin宝喜提一对男男铲屎官。

加上猫粮、狗粮、牵引绳、饭碗、猫窝、狗窝的钱，社会新鲜人黄明昊看了一眼工资卡。

唉，养老婆小孩真不容易。

这时，陈立农气势十足地甩出他的信用卡：“拿去花！”

当天晚上，黄明昊非常大方地给予了自以为等值的服务。

 

**F for Fat** **（胖胖哒）**

某天睡觉前，黄明昊撸了一把陈立农的肚子。

“软软的。”

第二天，陈立农从体重计下来，脸色铁青。

“胖点好，抱着舒服。”黄明昊如此安慰道。

他拉着陈立农的手摸自己的肚子，曾经坚硬的腹肌居然也有了松动的迹象！

看来，有的人表达爱情的方式，是陪你一起变胖。

**G for Game** **（游戏）**

一吃完饭，黄明昊就窝在沙发打王者荣耀。

陈立农一手牵着黄宝，一手将他提溜起来。

“跟我一起带黄宝散步啦，不然游戏给你卸载了哦。”

而有的人表达爱情的方式，是督促你一起健身。

 

**H for Height** **（身高）**

黄明昊一开始很在意陈立农比他高这件事情。

直到某一天，他听说一句话。

别看个子矮，XXXXX。

深以为然。

 

**I for Introduce** **（介绍）**

黄明昊是这么跟他的爸妈介绍陈立农的：“这是我曾经的老师陈立农——”

“陈老师长得好年轻啊。”黄爸爸点点头。

“现在的室友——”

“辛苦农农照顾我们小昊了。”黄妈妈欣慰地拍了拍陈立农的肩膀。

黄明昊偷瞄了无防备的陈立农一眼，大声告白。

“也是准备共度余生的人。”

陈立农惊恐地看着黄明昊，不是说好的先介绍一下的吗？

“小昊说话注意点！”黄爸爸表情突变，严肃地看着他们，看得陈立农心惊胆战，他甚至做好了被赶出黄家的准备。

“说话大喘气可怎么成，”黄妈妈笑着拉过陈立农的手，“原来应该叫儿媳妇才对嘛！”

**J for Job** **（工作）**

陈立农永远理解不了黄明昊案头厚厚的工具书们。

而黄明昊看陈立农的备课本也像在看天书。

但并不妨碍他们彼此相爱。

**K for Kiss** **（亲亲）**

陈立农第N次发现黄明昊把冰箱的草莓牛奶和巧克力全部吃光了。于是他生气地去找正在看电视的黄明昊理论，正好逮到他一脸无辜地放下手中的空瓶。

黄明昊假装思考片刻：“不然，这样好了。”

然后他闭上眼睛，嘟起嘴巴示意。

陈立农只好勉为其难地靠过去，结果瞬间被压倒在沙发上。

这是他被成功套路的第101次。

黄宝和Tin宝表示数字还在持续增长中。

**L for Love** **（爱）**

两人并排坐在沙发上，屏幕是男女主角激动相拥告白。

“说起来，你都没和我说过‘我爱你’。”黄明昊突然说道。

“你也没说过啊。”陈立农撸着黄宝，头也不抬。

“你说得对，因为爱不是靠说出来的——”

黄宝被小铲屎官从大铲屎官怀中搬走，放到了Tin宝旁边。

“爱是用做出来的！”

黄宝和Tin表示回窝，没眼看。

 

**M for Moon** **（月亮）**

“今晚的月色真美，你愿意到我房中与我赏月吗？”

——摘自《富贵土味情话教学·第一章》

 

**N for Now** **（现在）**

“比现在的我更爱陈立农的人，只能是下一秒的我！”

——摘自《富贵土味情话教学·第二章》

 

**O for Opportunity** **（机会）**

“Justin，如果有一个机会让你穿越过去，你想穿到什么时候呢？”

“嗯——看烟花那天晚上吧。”

“为什么呢？”

“那晚不应该光亲眼睛的，应该顺便亲嘴巴的啊！这样我就不会到二十二岁才把初吻献出去了啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

**P for Parallel** **（平行）**

在平行世界里，黄明昊没有回国。

在平行世界里，陈立农的眼睛没有重见光明。

在平行世界里，他们没有相遇。

**Q for Quiz** **（问题）**

Q：以上平行世界，哪个最虐呢？

 

**R for Rabbit** **（小兔兔）**

某天，他们逛街的时候，黄明昊突然停住了脚步，让陈立农原地等他。

回来的时候，他手里多了一个兔子耳朵形状的发箍。

陈立农表示，大庭广众的，一个大男人带着对兔子耳朵成何体统。

黄明昊意味深长地一笑。

意思是，晚上夜深人静的时候就可以了是吧。

第二天，陈立农腰酸背痛地将兔子耳朵藏到黄宝的窝里。

 

**S for Secret** **（秘密）**

陈立农有个秘密，他准备瞒黄明昊一辈子。

其实他一开始就知道黄明昊是便利店外的那个高中生了。

不过，世界上没有能保守得住的秘密。

尤其在床上。

 

 

**T for Thailand** **（泰国）**

他们去泰国旅游顺便参加婚礼。

哦不对，是去泰国参加婚礼顺便旅游。

 

**U for Umbrella** **（雨伞）**

收拾行李的时候，陈立农说要带把伞。

黄明昊翻出一把旧伞，突然福至心灵：“该不会你遇见我的那天其实是带着伞的吧？”

“其实这就是那天那把伞……”

陈立农抬头，黄明昊已经在他身前了。

“……喂，好歹先收拾完行李啊……”

后来，出门的时候，暴雨。

然而他们的雨伞还是忘了拿。

 

**V for Vow** **（誓言）**

他们坐在台下，新娘和新郎在牧师主持下宣誓。

“新郎，你愿意她成为你的合法妻子，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡吗？”

“我愿意。”

身边黄明昊的声音和新郎的声音重叠了，陈立农惊讶地看着他。

“新娘，你愿意他成为你的合法丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡吗？”

黄明昊盯着陈立农。

“……我愿意。”

陈立农捂着嘴，声音像蚊子般细弱，但黄明昊还是听到了声音里的坚定。

“现在，交换誓言之吻。”

在宾客们都瞩目舞台起哄时，他们旁若无人地交换了属于他们的誓言之吻。

 

**W for Wedding** **（婚礼）**

虽然他们不能拥有一个真正的婚礼。

但他们的爱早已超越了这种仪式。

 

**X for X** **（未知数）**

曾经，他们陪伴彼此的日子是一个未知数。

而现在，终于有了赋值。

正无穷。

 

**Y for You** **（你）**

黄明昊注意到，陈立农口中的代词，从“你”逐渐变成了“我们”。

 

**Z for Zero** **（原点）**

陈立农是黄明昊爱情的原点。

也将是终点。


End file.
